1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure are generally directed to siphon prevention apparatuses and, more particularly, to a siphon break apparatus configured to substantially prevent a siphon effect in a fluid conduit configured to drain a fluid from a dishwasher.
2. Description of Related Art
One issue of interest in the field of dishwashers is to allow for proper draining of fluids from the dishwasher. In this regard, during a drain cycle it may be desirable to pump out soiled water from the dishwasher that may include water, detergent, and food matter removed from the dishes. Thus, the dishwasher may include a drain pump that expels the soiled water from the washing chamber through a drain hose. The drain hose may be routed so that the soiled water first travels upwardly and then downwardly out of the dishwasher towards drain plumbing to resist backflow of water into the dishwasher from the plumbing and sewage system connected thereto.
However, as a result of this configuration of the drain hose, a siphon effect may occur. The siphon effect may act by way of atmospheric pressure pushing water up the drain hose into a reduced pressure area at the top of the drain hose. The reduced pressure area is caused by water falling on the exit side of the drain hose leading to the plumbing. The siphon effect may thus cause the undesirable result that water is pulled from the washing cavity through the drain pump and out the drain hose after the drain pump has stopped operating. Thereby, clean water that is intended to remain in the washing chamber and needed to further wash or rinse the dishes may instead be sucked out of the washing chamber by the siphon effect. Conversely, the siphon effect may suck soiled water into the washing chamber from the plumbing side of the drain hose in some instances, which may also be undesirable.
Techniques have been developed to address the siphon effect. For example, a vent hose and a check valve may be employed and/or the drain hose may vent through a sink drain. Accordingly, the siphon effect may not occur because pressure in the drain hose may be relieved by the vent, and water may no longer be drawn out of or into the washing chamber. Check valves may function by opening to allow air to enter the drain hose while substantially preventing water from escaping through the vent hose. However, these solutions may not function properly in some instances. For example, the drain hose or vent hose may be improperly installed, and check valves may leak. Thus, the siphon effect described above may still occur with present dishwasher configurations.